nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Genie in the House
29.05.2007 (Nickelodeon) 01.06.2008 (Nick) }} Genie in the House ist eine britische Sitcom, die in Deutschland erstmals am 1. Juni 2008 auf dem Kindersender Nick Deutschland ausgestrahlt wurde. Das Originalkonzept der Serie basiert auf einer französisch-englischen Co-Produktion. Handlung Als der alleinerziehende Vater Philip Norton mit seinen Töchtern Emma und Sophie in ein altes Haus zieht, finden die beiden Mädchen auf dem Dachboden eine alte Lampe, aus der sie aus Versehen den Flaschengeist Adil befreien. Adil ist allerdings nur ein Dschinn-Lehrling und deshalb misslingen seine Zauber meistens. Aus diesem Grund erlässt Vater Philip ein striktes Magie- und Wunschverbot, an das sich seine Töchter natürlich nicht halten. Adils kleine und große Fehler führen immer wieder zu Verwirrungen. So passiert es zum Beispiel, dass Goldfische singen lernen, die Mona Lisa samt Museumswand plötzlich im Wohnzimmer steht oder Urahnen aus der Steinzeit plötzlich in der Küche sitzen. Handlungsorte Der Haupthandlungsort der Serie ist das Wohnhaus der Nortons. Am häufigsten werden das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und das Zimmer von Emma und Sophie genutzt, manchmal auch Philips Büro und der Garten. In der dritten Staffel gibt es in der Folge „Our House“ eine Puppenhaus-Version des Hauses zu sehen. In der zweiten Staffel gab es einige Umbauarbeiten im Haus. Zum Beispiel war in Staffel eins unter der Treppe eine Art Wandschrank, der in der Staffel zwei zu einem Durchgang in den Garten wurde. Links neben der Küchentür befindet sich noch eine Tür, die ebenfalls in die Küche und zum Garten führt. ;Sonstige Orte: * Die Stadt oder Vorstadt, in der die Nortons leben, heißt North Southport * Schule: Die Schule, die Emma und Sophie besuchen, ist die „North Southport Highschool“. * Balamkadaar: Die Heimat von Adil. In den Folgen „Könige und Kamele Teil 1–3“ wird das Haus der Nortons nach Balamkadaar teleportiert. * Saftbar „Crush“: Dort arbeiten Sophie und Emma in den neueren Staffeln. * Ein unbekanntes Theater in dem Max in der Folge Maxie goes to Hollywood Hamlet nachspielt. Hauptcharaktere ;Adil, der Flaschengeist :Adil wurde im 6. Jahrhundert in den Außenbezirken der fiktionalen Stadt Balamkadaar geboren. In Menschenjahren ist er 15 Jahre alt, in Geniejahren 1500. Sein Vater war ebenfalls ein Flaschengeist und seine Mutter war Lehrerin für den Tanz der sieben Schleier. Seine Eltern schickten ihn in eine Dschinn-Schule, in der er sich aber nicht als großes Talent herausstellte. Bei einer Mutprobe kletterte er in eine Lampe und schloss sich unabsichtlich selbst ein. Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Schule von den 40 Räubern überfallen, die die Lampe mitnahmen. Adil wurde in Ali Babas Höhle vergessen und gelangte von Hand zu Hand auf den Dachboden des Norton-Hauses. :Adil ist sehr stolz ein Dschinn zu sein und immer willig seinen neuen Meistern zu Diensten zu sein. Dabei ist er oft übereifrig und versagt wegen seiner unzureichenden Ausbildung. Für Außenstehende und Besucher gilt er als Französischer Austauschschüler. Er trägt fast immer sein Flaschengeistkostüm: rote Schnabelschuhe, rote Pluderhose, rote Weste und einen roten Turban. :In der dritten Staffel wünscht sich Emma aus Versehen, dass Adil kein Dschinn mehr ist, infolgedessen er diesen Wunsch auch erfüllt. Daraufhin trägt er normale Kleidung und geht mit Emma und Sophie zur Schule. Die einzigen Verwandten von Adil, die bereits vorkamen sind seine Mutter Djamila (Folge: "Liebste Mutter") und sein kleiner Bruder Junior (Folge: "Der Quälgeist"). Er hat noch einen anderen Bruder namens Arib, welchen er aber nur auf der Seite www.genieinthehouse.com erwähnt. ;Philip Norton :Philip Norton ist ein erfolgreicher und talentierter Produktdesigner, der aber ständig wegen Abgabeterminen Stress mit seinem Chef Max hat. Nebenbei muss er sich mit zwei pubertierenden Teenagermädchen und einem übereifrigen Genie herumschlagen. Das Wunsch- und Zaubereiverbot hat er erlassen, weil die Mädchen sich nicht daran gewöhnen sollen, dass man Dinge bekommt, ohne für sie zu arbeiten. Trotz allen Chaos liebt er Adil wie den Sohn, den er nie hatte. ;Sophie Norton :Die 16-jährige Sophie ist sehr an den Hintergründen der Welt interessiert und liebt Physik, Chemie, Geschichte und Mathematik. Sie würde am liebsten zur Universität gehen und so viele Fächer und Sprachen wie möglich studieren. Bei der ganzen Arbeit für die Schule nimmt sie sich keine Zeit für die Liebe. Adil fasziniert sie, weil er etwas Neues, Unentdecktes und Unerforschtes darstellt. Allerdings ist Sophie auch nicht der reinste Unschuldsengel, denn sie ist auch gerne versucht, Wünsche zu äußern, was Philip strengstens verboten hat. ;Emma Norton :Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester langweilt sich die 15-jährige Emma in der Schule, da sie diese für unwichtig hält, obwohl sie keineswegs dumm ist. Am liebsten verbringt sie ihre Zeit mit ihren Freunden, auf Partys oder beim Umräumen des Hauses, doch auch sie bricht das Wunsch- und Zauberverbot. Sie ist sehr begabt in der Modewelt und träumt davon später einmal für ein bekanntes Modelabel zu arbeiten und ihre eigene Kollektion herauszubringen. ;Max Baxter :Philips Chef und der Onkel von Emma und Sophie. Der Name aller Arbeiten und Designs von Philip beginnen mit Max Baxter. In einer Folge wird er Meister von Adil, in einer anderen zieht er bei den Nortons ein, weil er sich von seiner Frau getrennt hat. Er hat eine Nichte namens Louise (Folge: „Pony Tale“) und einen Neffen namens Sam (Folge: „Our House“). ;Caroline Smart :Die Nachbarin der Nortons ist Grundschullehrerin und etwa im selben Alter wie Philip. Sie kommt meistens ohne anzuklopfen zur Tür herein. Caroline hat keinen Sinn für Klamotten, weshalb sie Emma in einer Folge bittet, sie für ihr Blind Date umzustylen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass Adil ein Geist ist, jedoch erfährt sie es in einer Folge von Emma. In der zweiten Staffel lernt sie jemanden kennen, die beiden heiraten und ziehen nach Frankreich. ;Annabelle Scott :Sie ist Emmas Rivalin in der Schule und ihre Konkurrenz in Sachen Mode. Annabelle hat einen reichen Vater, der ihr immer alles kauft, wie z.B. einen rappenden Kakadu für den Biologieunterricht. In einer Folge gibt sie vor in Adil verliebt zu sein, nur um an Emmas Entwurf für einen Modewettbewerb zu kommen. Dabei findet sie auch heraus, dass Adil ein Geist ist. Allerdings wird sie von Sophie durch einen missglückten Wunsch dabei beobachtet und ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht. ;Peggy :Sie ist die Nachbarin der Nortons, nachdem Caroline nach Frankreich weggezogen ist. Peggy ist sehr neugierig und manchmal alles andere als freundlich. In der Folge „Junior Genie“ erfährt sie, dass Adil und sein Bruder Geister sind, und wird Juniors neue Meisterin. Da sie Journalistin eines Vorstadt-Magazins ist, versucht sie, die Geschichte mit den Flaschengeistern als Artikel herauszubringen, wird aber von den Nortons davon abgebracht und Adil löscht ihre Erinnerungen. ;Abdab :Abdab ist ein Geist. Er wollte Adil loswerden, wurde aber leider verhaftet. Er kam zurück, wurde er aber von Adil in eine Kugel gefangen und ins Weltall befördert. ;Clive Collins :Er ist Sophies Freund und erst seit der zweiten Staffel dabei. Clive wohnt direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite und kommt oft herüber, um mit Sophie irgendein Projekt fertigzustellen. Er liebt Sophie, ist aber zu schüchtern, um ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. In der Folge "Sag es mit einem Lied" gesteht er Sophie seine Liebe, kann sich aber danach nicht mehr daran erinnern, als der Wunsch vorüber ging. Er hat eine Cousine namens Kara, die in der 3. Staffel zu Besuch kommt und von der Sophie denkt, sie wäre seine Freundin. Besetzung und Synchronisation Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Episoden Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Sonstiges Ursprünglich sollte die Serie „''You Wish''“ heißen, aber es existierte bereits eine US-amerikanische Serie mit diesem Namen. Weblinks * *Genie in the House bei nick.de *Genie in the House bei fernsehserien.de *Genie in the House bei wunschliste.de Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Jugendserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie